Le plan
by Kallen Mason
Summary: Zeleph avait tout prévu pour le combat final. Celui qui gagnerait aurait le monde à ses pieds. Il y avait deux prétendants au titre de maitre de l'univers : Natsu ou Jellal. Le bien ou le mal.


**Le Plan**

**Résumé** : Zeleph avait tout prévu pour le combat final. Celui qui gagnerait aurait le monde à ses pieds. Il y avait deux prétendants au titre de maitre de l'univers : Natsu ou Jellal. Le bien ou le mal.

**Crédit **: Fairy Tail est un manga rédigé par Hiro Mashima, je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Je me contente d'utiliser les personnages et le contexte dans le simple but de divertir. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cela.

**NA** : Ma foi, je ne sais pas d'où vient ce scénario à deux francs trois sous. Une chose est certaine : ça doit être l'histoire la plus… plus… la plus bête que je n'ai jamais écrit. Elle a au moins le mérite d'être psychotique. Bref : vive Zeleph ! Mouhaha !

* * *

Les grands jeux magiques de Fiore avaient commencés depuis trois jours. Caché parmi la foule des visiteurs se tenaient un être que personne ne soupçonnait d'être présent. Un être craint, admiré, mystifié. Un magicien de légendes sombres, de contes horribles, dont personne ne connaissait la véritable histoire : Zeleph.

Ce dernier sourit en voyant passer devant lui un homme dont il pouvait distinguer quelques cheveux bleus malgré le fait qu'ils étaient recouverts d'un capuchon noir. Jellal Fernandez. Un de ses disciples –bien qu'il ne le sache pas encore. C'était un jeune homme que Zeleph aimait beaucoup.

Zeleph avait de grands projets pour Jellal. Le jeune homme ne le savait pas, mais il lui ressemblait étonnamment au même âge. Il avait le cœur pur, mais ses actes étaient noirs. Quand il respectait la valeur de la vie humaine, alors ses agissements étaient bons. Quand il l'oubliait alors il prenait des vies, facilement, comme il était né pour le faire.

Jellal était puissant. Une partie de lui avait grandi dans les ténèbres. Une autre partie de lui était resté dans la lumière. S'il résistait encore à l'appel du mal en lui, ce n'était que pour une seule personne. Une fois cette personne disparue, le disciple deviendrait fou de douleur. Il s'abandonnerait à la folie. Il dépasserait le maitre. Et Zeleph accomplirait son grand dessin : il créerait l'arme ultime.

Bien sûr, pour cela, il avait encore du travail à faire. Il avait même ajouté dans l'équation, pour donner un peu de piment à son jeu, l'amusant Natsu qui seul serait en mesure de battre Jellal. Evidemment, il était faux de penser que Natsu le tuerait lui. Non, non ! Nastu n'avait aucune chance face à lui. Mais Zeleph avait volé la force de tous les dragons il y avait de cela des années pour la donner au garçon le jour fatidique où le bien et le mal entreraient en collision.

Il y aurait le garçon aux cheveux roses et au cœur de dragon, et le garçon aux cheveux bleus et au cœur brisé. Le deux se battant pour la même raison : leur amour.

Zeleph était un fin stratège. Il avait tout prévu. Natsu se battrait pour le bien, et pour Lucy. La jeune femme, venue du futur sous la contrainte, lui expliquerait qu'ils allaient tous mourir si Natsu ne se battait pas contre celui qui allait déclencher la colère des morts : Jellal. Jellal lui se battrait pour obtenir les clés pouvant ouvrir le véritable projet Eclipse et ramener à la vie sa tendre Erza du royaume des morts. Pour cela, il serait prêt à tuer Lucy. Protégée par Natsu. La boucle serait bouclée. Le plan était parfait.

Celui qui gagnerait le combat aurait la chance de devenir le maitre de ce monde. Zeleph lui léguerait ses pouvoirs et il pourrait enfin mourir en paix. Il n'y aurait plus ce monde faux qui faisait souffrir tant de personnes : il y aurait soit le mal, soit le bien.

Le sorcier avait prévu cela depuis des siècles. Pourtant, alors que le destin était sur le point de s'accomplir, il avait presque de la peine de devoir sacrifier une des plus belles pièces qu'il n'ait jamais vue pour mettre en action son plan.

Erza Scarlet devait mourir. Et de préférence de la main de quelqu'un qui symbolisait le bien. Quelqu'un de proche d'elle. Quelqu'un qui serait le premier tué de la main de Jellal. Zeleph avait choisi Gray. Il la tuerait pour la même raison qui poussait chaque homme à la folie : l'amour. Et donc Juvia. Zeleph n'aurait qu'à menacer (artificiellement) la vie de Juvia pour que Gray cède. Il tuerait Erza et détruirait le projet Eclipse 1. Jellal le tuerait. Tout était parfait.

Le plus drôle était que Juvia ne risquerait jamais rien. Son cœur était aussi noir que les ténèbres et agissait selon le bon vouloir de Zeleph depuis sa tendre enfance. Elle avait été formée pour cela. Et elle semblait beaucoup s'amuser avec Gray.

Zeleph continua à détailler Jellal, qui s'était arrêté pour regarder dans un des écrans géants le combat grandiose que menait sa belle contre cent monstres. Lui-même devait avouer qu'Erza était impressionnante. Elle dansait parmi les monstres, les tuaient comme si c'était la chose la plus facile au monde, changeait rapidement d'armure et d'armes et oubliait ses blessures.

Le mage noir espérait vraiment que Jellal gagnerait contre Natsu et qu'il ramènerait la jeune femme aux cheveux rouge dans ce monde. Les choses seraient très drôles. Sa belle le détesterait pour avoir anéanti le monde entier, pour avoir asservi l'humanité, pour être devenu ce qu'elle avait toujours combattu. Mais elle serait obligée de se soumettre. Leur amour ne serait plus que mensonge. Jellal aurait tout ce qu'il voulait, il ne serait plus obligé de cacher sa haine pour le monde, et il aurait rompu son dernier lien.

Il n'y aurait plus d'amour, plus que du désir.

Oui, Zeleph avait de grands projets pour Jellal. Le jeune homme était sa créature. Ultear avait été particulièrement brillante et l'avait amené exactement où son maitre voulait qu'il soit. La sorcière aurait sa récompense : Meredy serait à elle comme elle le voudrait. Servante, sœur ou amante. C'était à elle de voir.

Le plan de Zeleph était parfait.

Il y avait cependant quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu : Erza ne comptait pas mourir si facilement.


End file.
